Jarath Bay
Jarath bay is a city that is in a state of controlled chaos. There's always a party somewhere and there's probably just as much someone getting punched in the face somewhere within the city. The city is known for housing many rogues, swashbucklers, whores, sailors, and ruffians. The place mostly welcomes them and the brutes of the city usually get paid to serve as bouncers for the many gathering locations and shops. Equipment within the city is mostly tailored to those types of people, as it isn't profitable to sell plate armor to sailors who think they'd just sink, though there are shops of all kinds because not everyone who visits Jarath Bay comes by sea. Government Jarath Bay doesn't seem to have a government in place, instead it's mostly ruled through self government allowing for groups to gain control over certain places through protection dues or self interests. Most shops and stores have their own security on staff. People can die in the street and no one would care, but usually most people don't die without reason on the streets, unless of course there's a psychopath on the streets, in which case they eventually show up dead as well. Luckily religious groups have taken to the cause of helping the city out. Servants of Pharasma bury the dead that are found. Servants of Cayden Cailean, Abdar, and Desna tend to the streets and many merchants donate to the cause when the streets infront of their shops are fixed. Most of the docks are privately owned and each dock owner has their own fee to maintain the structure. Most people with money in Jarath Bay spend the money required to have their own guards so security for the individual shops that are successful are usually not a problem. Many go to even allow the guards to live within the shop if they have no other place to live, as many shops also have living quarters built into them. Economy Jarath Bay makes money primarily in three ways. Fencing goods that the raiders to the north need cashed in, Port trading, entertainment, and tourism. Though the last just refers to people passing through wether they're passing through on land to the port or vice versa. Within the city the richest people are the owners of the high end taverns, the trade barons, and the protection guilds (though they're more like mobsters). Jarath Bay economically is the most thriving city in the southern half of the continent. Attractions Punch Drunk Tavern Commonly referred to as "PD." The Punch Drunk Tavern actually has a boxing ring built into the center of the large establishment. The establishment is also very large as it's capable of housing ogres within it as well as ogre fights in the ring. It happens to be one of the most popular taverns as fighting is part of being in the place. Along with the house taking bets, the place serves as a normal tavern as well. The place takes on weekly tournaments between fighters, all unarmed combat of course. Shark Bites Shark Bites is a restaurant that serves nothing but shark (and bread on some orders) imported from Aelfield. Also the alcoholic beverages served here are also from Aelfield. The place is considered high class within the city as their restaurant is one of the most peaceful places to be within the city, Their guards some of the most elite, being very rare for one to actually be injured besides a bruise while handling someone who does not obey the rules posted at the front (which are just standard behavior rules). Siren's Shell Marked with a picture of a Siren blowing a seashell instrument, who appears to be lureing in customers with her song and beauty. Located away from the main strip of Jarath, the Resturant is decorated with nets and sea shells on the walls and a candle light mounted in a large clamshell at every booth. The lighting is dimmed so that the restaurant feels more intimate for those who wish to get away from the usual noisy nature of the city. The clam chowder is the best in Jarath. The Maelstrom Probably the noisiest resturant on the main strip in Jarath, it puts any nearby resturant that has tried to be a quiet place to eat out of business with an astounding success rate. Popular with all the bards in the city, the place is constantly producing music loud enough to provide entertainment for the next three taverns down the road as well. Home to many barfights, well trained guards, a special steak the locals call "The Behemoth" and some of the best looking waitresses who may or may not be looking for a good time after hours. The Sundown Theatre Magically protected from the sounds of the city, the Sundown Theatre delivers an experience that one could only hope to find in the tall towers of Meridia. Many different types of plays are brought to show to the people. The theatre does enforce polite behaviour within the structure and removes and black lists any violators. The large hall is arragned in a semi- circle around the theatre, box seating is available at a price. If you're looking for a place to relax that includes entertainment that isn't a bard singnig tales, this is the place to go.